Un poignard pour tous
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Quand un malheur arrive à Derek, tous sont ébranlés... mais personne comme Casey. Dasey! I own nothing
1. Le drame

Il était tard et Derek revenait de travailler au Smelly Nelly's. Il se gara dans l'entrée devant la résidence des McDonald-Venturi, désendit du "Prince" et vérouilla la voiture. Quand il se retourna il arriva face-à-face avec un homme masqué d'une kagoule qui tenait un couteau dans une main.

- Donne moi ton porte-monnaie maintenant!!!! lui cria l'homme.

Derek, paniqué, obéit. L'homme feigna de partir, Derek se retourna pour se dirigé vers la maison. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps puisqu'il sentit une lame lui transperçer l'omoplate gauche. Il poussa alors un énorme cri rauque de douleur qui résonna dans toute la rue. L'homme lui s'était enfuit en courant. Une Nora soucieuse sortie de la maison, suivie du reste de la famille.

- DEREK!!! s'écrièrent tous à l'unisson.

- Edwin, éloigne Marti, dit George, Lizzie appelle l'ambulance, Casey appelle la police sur ton portable.

- Non je veux rester à ses côtés, s'écria une Casey en larmes.

- D'accord, j'y vais… avait qu'il ne soit trop tard, il murmura la dernière partie.

Nora et Casey, toute deux en pleurs se penchèrent sur Derek. Nora pris alors ce jeune homme qu'elle amait comme son propre fils dans ses bras.

- Ah mon bébé, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, ne me fait pas ça, on a tous besoin de toi!!!

- Derek, je le jure, si tu meurs, je me laisserai mourir aussi, promis une Casey déterminée.

Sa promesse fut la seule chose que Derek entendit avant les sirènes des policiers et de l'ambulance qui l'amena sur une civière vers le seul lieu où sa vie pouvait être sauvée… et celle de Casey par la même occasion...

C'est ma première fanfic, alors soyez gentils s.v.p et laissez moi plein de reviews!!!

- My :D


	2. L'attente

La salle d'attente de l'hôpital était envahit par les cris et les pleurs des McDonald-Venturi. George essayait vainement de conssoler Nora alors qu'il était tout aussi déchiré qu'elle, Lizzie ne cessait de foudroyer Edwin de coups pour se défouler et lui se laissait faire sans emettre de son comme si la douleur physique était un échapatoire à la souffrance qui animait son cœur, Marti était assise à l'écart des autres, le regard vide sans émotions transparantes et Casey, elle, faisait une vrai crise d'hystérie et personne de la famille n'essayait de l'en empêcher, cloîtré dans leur propre mal.

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle, dit calmement une infirmière à Casey.

-QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE DEREK EST EN DANGER DE MORT, hurla Casey sans aucunes contenances.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'y suis pour rien moi alors s.v.p calmez-vous, répliqua l'infirmière.

Cela eu l'effet contraire sur Casey puisque ça lui rappela qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui avait mis la vie de son demi-frère en danger. Alors elle pris une chaise et allait la balançer sur l'infirmière quand toute force sortie soudain de son corps. Elle laissa tomber la chaise à ses pieds et s'écroula en sanglot sur le sol avec tout les visages braqués sur elle pour sa précédente crise. Laissant pousser un soupir de soulagament l'infirmière se pencha sur Casey.

- Si l'amour que vous éprouvez pour votre petit copain est réciproquement aussi fort , murmura t'elle, alors il se battera pour demeurer en vie pour regardez encore une fois dans les yeux de sa bien aimée.

Casey ne corriga pas l'erreur de cette dame qui avait crut que Derek était son petit ami car son affirmation résonnait encore dans sa tête comme un echo sans fin qui fit cesser les larmes de Casey. Elle remercia la dame d'une voix plus aigu et plus délicate que celle d'une filette, se releva et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Marti d'un pas lourd et très lent. Toute la famille s'était calmée en même temps que Casey et le reste de l'attente se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ce silence en disait plus que des paroles car il était animé d'angoisse, d'impatience et surtout de peur. Et cette même peur fut quintuplée quand un docteur fit son entrée et appela la famille McDonald-Venturi. Maintenant tout dépendait des propos de cet homme…

J'espères que vous amez ça jusqu'à maintenant, je répète que c'est ma première fic.

Désolé si les chapitres son petit mais j'aime mieux les faire petits et que l'attente soit moins longue pour vous.

-My :D


	3. Les nouvelles

Casey n'en pouvait plus de se suspense, c'est pourquoi que quand elle vit le médecin, elle se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour avoir les nouvelles en espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit des bonnes.

- Comment va-t-il? Est-il vivant? Va-t-il s'en sortir? Est-ce que je peux le voir???

- Et bien puisqu'il a été transporté en ambulance juste après qu'il se soit fait poignarder, expliqua le médecin, il n'a pas perdu beaucoup de sang et aucuns organes vitaux n'a été atteint, il va s'en sortir.

La joie qui surplombère alors le cœur de toute la famille était aussi forte que la peur qui les avait envahit quelques secondes plus tôt. Et alors qu'ils croyaient tous avoir entièrement écoulé les larmes de leur corps, ils pleurèrent mais cette fois de joie.

- Par contre, pursivit le docteur, il aura besoin de temps pour retrouver l'usage de son bras gauche mais tranquillement ça lui reviendra.

Bien qu'ils compatissaient pour lui, ils avaient un sentiment de bien-être surpassant tout ce drame.

- C'est un visiteur à la fois, dit le médecin, qui y va en premier?

Ce fut George le premier malgré l'impatience des autres.

- Pourquoi il prend tout ce temps, murmura Casey qui était assise seule avec Nora dans un coin.

- Casey, c'est son fils, je sais que tu as hâte de voir ton frère…

-DEMI-frère, interrompit Casey.

- Casey, tu n'es pas croyable, même dans une situation aussi grâve que celle-ci, tu refuse de croire que Derek est de ta famille!

- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus important que jamais en ce moment , dit une Casey confuse.

- Moi je comprends, chuchota Nora assez bas pour que Casey n'entende pas.

Elle venait de réalisée ce qui était pourtant d'une telle évidence. Sa fille était amoureuse de son demi-frère. Mais après y avoir réfléchit, elle fut heureuse car qui serait mieux que Derek Venturi pour Casey McDonald. Et cela n'avait rien d'illégal. George sortit enfin et bien que Casey n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle voulut le voir la dernière. Tout le monde étaient passés maintenant et se fut son tour. Elle marcha le long du couloir et s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle prit une grande respiration et tourna la poignée…

Désolée je sais que ça été long mais j'ai été extrêmement occupée. Excusez-moi mais laissez-moi des reviews s.v.p!


	4. L'argument révélateur

Casey ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

- Casey, je suis si content de te voir, dit Derek avec le plus radieux des sourires.

Elle ne pu s'empêchée de se précipiter dans ses bras et recommenca à pleurer.

- Shhh, Casey, ça va, c'est correct, ne pleure pas je t'en pris.

- Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur, sanglota Casey.

-Moi aussi, surtout après la promesse que tu m'a faite, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes le contraire, que quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu continue ta vie en étant heureuse et…

- Derek, si tu meurs, la vie n'aura aucune valeur pour moi, répliqua Casey en élevant la voix.

- Casey tu parles comme si j'étais l'homme de ta vie, cria Derek, c'est complètement ridicule, tu survivrais même si je mourais…

- Et pourquoi ce serait ridicule, hurla alors Casey.

- Quoi, demanda Derek qui s'était subitement calmé.

- Pourquoi ce serait ridicule que TU sois l'homme de ma vie???

- Quoi… mais…de quoi… Casey , c'est peut-être toi qui devrait être étendue dans ce lit, je crois que tu délire!

- Non… en fait c'est que…que je crois que … que je t'…que je vais y allée, tu as besoin de repos.

-Non…

- Bonne nuit Derek, repose toi bien, dit Casey en lui offrant un doux baiser sur la joue.

Casey sortit de la chambre, mais elle aurait du attendre un peu pour entendre les bippements du moniteur cardiaque de Derek s'accèlérés alors qu'il touchait sa joue à l'endroit où les lèvres d'une certaine brune s'étaient si délicatement déposés. Et cette nuit malgré tout ce drame, tout ce mal, Derek s'endormit avec un sourire figé sur son joli visage.

**Je suis désolée, ça vraiment été long mais l'école ces temps-ci a pris beaucoup de mon temps :s Dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé s.v.p!!!!**


	5. La découverte

**Je sais que vous devez avoir le goût de m'assassiner, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas écrit mais je ne voulais pas couler mon année alors je n'ai pas eu le temps pour l'histoire.**

Le lendemain matin:

DRING

Casey: Je répond. Allo… QUOI… d'accord, merci.

Nora: Qui est-ce que c'était?

Casey: Des policiers, ils ont retrouver le garçon qui a attaqué Derek. Ils nous ont dit d'aller au poste.

George: Allons, dépêchons-nous!

Arriver au poste:

La famille entra dans la pièce où été détenu le l'attaquant.

Tous: SAM!!!!!!

Casey commença à pleurer.

Casey: Sam, c'est impossible! Comment tu as pu faire ça à Derek, à ton meilleur ami, à ton frère!

Sam: Il a tout ce que moi je veux. Et si je l'aurais tué, j'aurais pu avoir tout ça. Je suis sûr que notre rupture à un rapport avec lui.

Casey: Quoi??? Ça ne l'a jamais conçerné.Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis!!!!! C'est horrible, monstrueux, immonde. Je te hais du plus profond de mon cœur!!!!!!!

Casey allait se jeter sur lui pour le couvrir de coup et le faire souffrir autant que Derek a souffert mais George et Edwin la reteint.

Plus tard à l'hôpital:

Derek pleurais. Hey oui Derek Venturi pleurais et n'en avait pas honte mais vous feriez sans doute pareille si vous appreniez que votre meilleur ami désirais et a tenté de vous tuer.

Derek: Je lui faisais confiance. Il était comme mon frère!

Casey: Il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu pleure pour lui, c'est un fou, un psychopate.

Lizzie: Casey a raison. Sa place est en prison!

Edwin: Non, il mériterait la peine de mort!

Plus ils parlaient, plus Derek souffrait.

Derek: ARRÊTEZ!!!! PARTEZ, LAISSEZ MOI EN PAIX.

Ils partirent tous, certains avec un sentiment de culpabilité, certains en étant effrayés.

À la maison:

Il était tard le soir. Edwin, Lizzie et Marti étaient ensemble dans la chambre de Lizzie encore sous le choc de la découverte d'aujourd'hui. George s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et broyait du noir. Casey et Nora, elles, étaient dans la cuisine, assisent au comptoire, un thé à la main.

Casey: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Derek nous a chasser de la sorte. C'est à Sam qu'il evrait être fâché, pas à nous. C'est inssenssé.

Nora: Casey! Toi qui est aussi brillante et qui trouve réponse à tout, tu ne comprends pas que Derek vit une sorte de deuil. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sam est pu lui faire ça. Pour lui, le type qu'il l'a attaqué est un inconnu, comme i Sam était mort et qu'un autre avait pris sa place. Tout ce que vous disiez à propos de Sam était comme détruire le souvenir d'un proche qui vient de dècédé. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Alors, il nous a chassé. Il a besoin de temps pour faire son deuil et laisser la réalité lui ouvrir les yeux.

Casey: J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui enlever toutes ces souffrances et souffrir à sa place. Je donnerais tout pour que Sam soit bien celui que Derek croyait qu'il était.

Nora: Je sais ma chérie, car on donnerait tout pour l'homme qu'on aime.

Nora descendit dans sa chambre, laissant une Casey bouche-bée et confuse.

_Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Derek! Comment peut-elle pensé une chose pareille? Et pourquoi l'infirmière croyait la même chose? Et pourquoi Sam croit qu'il y a un rapport entre notre rupture et Derek? Et surtout pourquoi je donnerais ma vie poue Derek, plus que pour tout autres personnes?_

Une Casey avec un gros mal de tête alla se coucher et fit un rêve étrange.

Qui sait si ce rêve ne réponderait pas à ces nombreuses questions.

- Moi je sais.

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, mais maintenant que mes vacances d'été commence, Je serais plus présente. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de un chapitre par semaine. Ça vous convient? Laissez des commentaires!**


	6. Le rêve

_Rêve de Casey: _

_Il fait sombre, je ne vois rien. Soudain, une lumière. On dirait un lampadère. AHHHHH_

_Ce cri, cette voix, c'est Derek! Où est-il? AHHHHHH Je dois le trouver. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH… Silence. __**Derek? Derek, où es-tu?**__ Je m'effondres en pleurs sur le sol. Je relève la tête vers le lampadère. Il y a une femme désormais. __**Casey, cesses de pleurer!**__ La confusion totale… qui est-elle? Je me relève et avance vers elle. Plus je me rapproche, plus son visage devient clair. L'INFIRMIÈRE!!! __**Casey, calme toi, Derek ne pourrait pas s'éloigné de toi, et d'ailleurs toi non plus.**__ Soudain, elle disparaît en poussière. __**Madame? Madame, où êtes-vous?**__ Je vais finir par devenir folle, c'est clair. Je me retourne pour chercher Derek et quand mon regard revient sur le lampadère, c'est ma mère, cette fois-ci, qui est là. __**MAMAN???? Maman, aide moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne comprends je dois trouver Derek. **__**Calme toi ma chérie, rentre à la maison, c'est plus prudent pour toi! **__C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Mes yeux deviennent embûés, mon cœur bat à toute vitesse et mon visage devient peu à peu rouge de colère. __**Que je me calme!!! Et que je rentre à la maison!!!!!! Je me fiche de ce qui est plus prudent pour moi, tout ce que je veux c'est trouver Derek et pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et rester la pour le reste de ma vie!!!! Tu rentrerais toi si George était en danger??? Hein, si l'homme de ta vie, donc tu es follement amoureuse serait en train de mourir???**__ Je me tais immédiatement, et à voir le sourir de ma mère, elle ne me conseillait pas de rentrer mais voulait me faire avouer ce que je viens de dire. Avouer quelque chose que j'ignorais jusqu'à ce que je le dises. C'est pas possible!!!__** Non, maman, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai dis cela. **__**Oh, mais moi je le sais. On dirait que les rôles sont échangés, c'est la princesse qui vient au secours de son prince, rappelle toi la fin des contes de fées Casey, rappelle toi la!!! **__Elle aussi à son tour disparue en poussière. __**Maman???Maman, je ne veux pas être toute seule, aide moi!!! **__Cette fois, je ne détourne pas mes yeux du lampadère. Quelqu'un apparaîtra, j'en suis sûre. Effectivement, quelqu'un est apparu. Je n'aurais jamais du rester. __**SAM!!!!! **__**Salut, Casey! Tu cherches Derek? Je vais t'épargner des efforts, c'est innutil. Il est mort!!!!!**__** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **__Sam a du se boucher les oreilles à cause de mon cri aigu et sanglant. __**Et oui, et plus rien ne m'empêchera désormais, de t'avoir juste à moi!!! **__Tout à coup, je n'ai plus peur. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et murmure. __**Tu as tué Derek, alors, tu m'a tué moi aussi. **__Cette fois c'est moi qui est disparue, ou du moins j'ai changée d'endroit. Je suis devant un château. Je décide d'y entrer. Je vois un escalier, alors je le monte. Arrivée, toute en haut, je me rends compte que je suis au sommet de la tour du château. Mes vêtements me semble beaucoup plus lourd. Je regarde mon habillement. Je portes une robe magnifique, une robe de conte de fée. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est une chambre et il y a un miroir. Je me place devant et sans savoir pourquoi, je demande.__** Miroir,miroir, dis moi qui est le plus beau?**__**C'est le jeune homme étendu dans le lit. **__Quoi? Je regarde le lit et un jeune homme avec des vêtements dignes d'un prince y est étendu. Je m'en approche. Rendue à ses côtés, je réalises que c'est…DEREK!!! __**Derek?! **__Cette fois, je pleures de joie mais pas pour longtemps car je me rends compte qu'il est inconscient et je ne suis pas capable de le réveiller. Et soudain je me rapelles ce que ma dit ma mère. __**On dirait que les rôles sont échangés, c'est la princesse qui vient au secours de son prince, rappelle toi la fin des contes de fées Casey, rappelle toi la!!! **__La fin des contes de fée? Mais qui a-t-il à la fin dont je dois me rappeler? Attends, les rôles échangés… la princesse est dans le lit et le prince veut la réveiller… à la fin il y arrive…EN L'EMBRASSANT!!! Est-ce que c'est ce que je dois faire? Soudain, un bruit qui vient de dehors. Je regarde par la fenêtre. C'est Sam et il monte dans la tour!! Je ne peux plus perdre de temps et je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors que j'entends les bruits de pas de Sam se rapprocher, je me penche sur Derek, mon visage se rapproche du sien, mes lèvres ne son plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, je ferme les yeux et… _BIP BIP BIP BIP. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre et mon cadran vient de sonner. QUEL RÊVE!!!

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, À la semaine prochaine et laissez moi pleins de commentaires!!! -My ******


	7. Fin heureuse ou pas?

Toujours traumatiser par son rêve, Casey descendit en bas pour aller manger. Tout le monde était là avec des regards interrogateurs sauf Nora qui était blanche comme un drap et qui tenait le téléphone.

Nora: C'était le médecin de Derek… Il est tombé dans le coma.

Tous: QUOI?

Casey: Mais je croyais qu'il allait bien.

Nora: Moins bien qu'on le pensait apparement.

George: Je vais chercher les clés de la voiture, je vais aller voir mon fils,. Qui veux venir?

George et Casey arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Les autres membres de la famille ne voulaient pas voir Derek dans un état d'immobilité total. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et George en ressortit immédiatement en pleurs.

Casey: …..

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien dire à quelqu'un qui est déconnecté de tout._

Casey: C'est drôle, chaque matin quand je passe devant ta chambre, je te vois en train de dormir paisiblement et je me dis que ce serait tellement mieux si tu resterais toujours comme ça et tu ne m'embêtterait plus jamais. Mais maintenant que c'est fait… (Larmes)… je ne demmande plus qu'une chose c'est que tu te réveilles, tu peux m'embêtter quand tu veux car en fait ça ne m'embêtte pas du tout mais au contraire ça me rend heureuse.

Elle resta là un bon moment. Soudain…

Bip….bip….bip…bip…bip..bip....

Le moniteur cardiaque! Des infirmières et des docteurs entrèrent en panique.

On est en train de le perdre, dit un des médecins.

_Non, DEREK!!!!!_

_**Souviens-toi de la fin des comptes de fée Casey, souviens-toi la.**_

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Casey.

_Vaut mieux essayer_.

Casey sans aucune gêne écarta les médecins et s'approcha de Derek. Elle se pencha et **…l'embrassa.**

.bip..bip..bip…bip…bip. Derek se réveilla du coma.

Il doit vraiment vous aimer, s'exclama une docteur.

**4 ans plus tard…**

Quatre ans plus tôt la vie de Derek a été sauvé par un simple baiser de Casey. Et aujourd'hui même, je vous demanderais de faire la même chose pour un évènement extrêmement important et vital pour vous deux… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!!!

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

Qui dit que les comptes de fée n'existent pas???

**Fin**

**Désolé mais j'ai eu plusieurs choses importantes à faire mais grâce à chouchou.s (merci) j'ai pris le temps de m'assoir et de finir mon histoire. J'espères que vous avez aimé malgré le temps que ça a pris, désolée encore une fois. Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires, ça été bien apprécié. Bisou -My ;)**


End file.
